Donquixote Doflamingo
Donquixote Doflamingo, nicknamed "Heavenly Yaksha", was the captain of the Donquixote Pirates, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea with a frozen bounty of 340,000,000 Berries, the former most influential underworld broker under the codename "Joker", and is a former World Noble of the Donquixote Family descent. He is the son of Donquixote Homing and the older brother of Rosinante, both of whom he killed out of feeling betrayed by them. Doflamingo became the king of Dressrosa after taking the throne from Riku Dold III eight years before the start of the series; he ruled the country tyrannically until he was stripped of his positions as a Warlord and king after he was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy near the end of the Dressrosa Arc, being arrested alongside most of his crew members by Admiral Fujitora. Profile and Stats Name: Donquixote Doflamingo Alias: Heavenly Yaksha, Joker Age: 41 Classification: Human, Former Seven Warlords of the Sea, Captain of the Donquixote Pirates, Underworld Broker, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Affiliation: Donquixote Pirates; Seven Warlords of the Sea (former); Dressrosa (former); Underworld Gender: Male Height: 305 (10'0") Weight: 200.5 kg (442 lbs.) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Light Blond Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Pistol Class: Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, likely higher Speed: At least High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Class EJ Durability: At least Mountain level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: At least several Dozen Meters with melee attacks, probably several Kilometers with Conqueror's Haki. Varies - up to at least a couple Dozen Kilometers with threads. Intelligence: Supergenius First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Doflamingo is an incredibly tall (standing at 10', and as a comparison taller than Kuzan as shown in their confrontation), light blond-haired, very lean and muscular man with tan skin. He generally dresses in flamboyant clothes. In reference to his animal theme, the flamingo, his clothes are brightly colored, with his hot pink feather coat most distinctly of all. Doflamingo sports a pair of curved, thin white sunglasses, which appear to serve as his eyesight with red lenses. He also walks with an odd, bow-legged waddle (though he does not always walk like this), which is also a reference to his animal theme. He wears a plain, open shirt that has small, dark Jolly Rogers as cufflinks, an orange belt, pink-striped pants, black dress shoes that are somewhat pointed, and drapes his feathered coat on his shoulders, similar to many high ranking Marines and pirates alike. He also wears a golden hoop earring on each ear. He is also seen often, if not always, smiling. Personality Like many other characters he has a unique laugh, being "Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu", or in characterized English, "Heh heh heh heh". Doflamingo has immense arrogance, pride, and a carefree attitude. He seems to have a penchant for dramatic phrasing, as well as a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations. He fears few people, as he openly taunts Fleet Admiral Sengoku, sits on the table during the Seven Warlord meetings and shows only gleeful interest at the thought of warring with Whitebeard. He does, however, dislike it when people take rumors and speak them as facts, and does not cave into such prejudice from such false rumors, as seen when he grew irritated when Jora stated the incorrect belief that Amber Lead Syndrome was contagious. When he was 8 years old, he had the spoiled and violent attitude typical of a Celestial Dragon, wanting slaves and expecting subservience from commoners. He also had a habit of ending his sentences with "eh" as a result of being around Celestial Dragons who spoke with this speech pattern, which eventually disappeared when he was brought out of that atmosphere and his ties and values from his former life were slowly broken. Even after his father took him away from such a life of luxury, Doflamingo clung onto his heritage, believing he still has the rights of his lost origins, complaining that he did not want to live inside a rundown shack despite being hunted, and resents his father to this day for taking it all away from him. Doflamingo's arrogance stems from his heritage and he hypocritically states that what he despises the most is being looked down upon, while looking down on the world of commoners that he has been condemned to living in to this day. He believes that his suffering from his father's choice is greater than anything anyone else has suffered, deeming those instances as child's play comparing to his own miserable childhood. Despite hating the Celestial Dragons for rejecting his return and swearing revenge on them, Doflamingo continues to believe to this day that he is nothing short of being their equal (if not superior), and that he has the blood of a god flowing through him, something he would flaunt at his opponents. Believing his heritage to be the supporting pillar to his greatness, and that one's bloodline is the determining factor to superiority, Doflamingo held humanity with contempt, ceaselessly flaunted his title in front of Luffy, even in his final moments before Luffy defeats him, believing a mere commoner never had a chance to defeat him. Born and raised in the comfort of Mariejois, an 8 years old Doflamingo was as oblivious of the outside world as the rest of his former compatriots, infuriated that commoners did not bow to him, unaware of their hatred for the World Nobles' abuse of their diplomatic immunity, and did not understand what genuine suffering was. As he suffered hunger, pain and persecution, however, Doflamingo's knowledge matured, allowing him to understand what true suffering humanity goes through first hand — though unlike his father and brother, Doflamingo in no way sympathized with the commoners' anguish nor feel any regret for them, and instead swore vengeance against all of them for daring to bring pain onto him, all the while his sadistic nature makes even more people suffer for many years to come: he continued to have anyone who offended him in even the slightest manner utterly destroyed, having burned down an entire town for poor pavement; he ran a slave shop and forced Dressrosa civilians and dwarves into slavery to insult how many slaves suffered at the hands of Celestial Dragons; he even mocked the commoners' sufferings in revenge, using the fact that one boy was killed by sixteen shots from a Celestial Dragon to be the homage of his attack against Luffy, referring the sixteen string bullets as "holy ammunition". Instead of accepting how the World Nobles caused much suffering to humanity, Doflamingo cursed his father and brother for their kindness bringing them down to the mortal world, and that they deserved to die to redeem themselves in his eyes. Due to his matured outlook of life in the commoner's world, Doflamingo became very observant of the environment people grew up in, as he officially adopted Law for seeing the boy's sufferings from the tragedy of the White City while disliking prejudice based on inaccurate rumors (and did not cave in to such in regards to Law's illness), and later rescued the sisters Monet and Sugar from the extremely unfortunate environment they grew up in. In contrast, he saw the Bellamy Pirates as little more than rowdy ruffians unworthy of his positive attention, showing little to no respect for them. He also has an odd habit of sitting in strange positions, like on the back of chairs, on tables, on barrels, and even on a pile of bodies in the middle of a war zone and on top of a wall. He is also completely calm and cool-headed in most situations; even when Baby 5 attacked him with what would be lethal blows, he simply dodged away casually while continuing to have his conversation over the phone. Prior to the timeskip, Doflamingo has a complete and utter lack of fear and doubt, going as far as to rob the World Nobles of their tributes, so he could blackmail the government. He has never been seen looking with any feeling other than amusement by any turn of events regardless of whom they affect. Only on rare occasions does he let go of his trademark smile, such as frowning in annoyance at being summoned to Mariejois, surprised when Laffitte arrived unannounced and unnoticed until he was made known, and when Little Oars Jr. attempted to attack him directly. However, these moments were short-lived, as Doflamingo would usually just grin again. The only genuine fear he showed then was reliving his childhood memories: due to being attacked by a mob at age 8 because of their hatred of Celestial Dragons, Doflamingo learned pain and hunger for the first time in his life. Such events have left him suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder even up to age 25, causing him to have nightmares of the torture, and wake up in fear and drenched in sweat, to cope with it he drank copious amounts of alcohol. Two years after the Battle of Marineford, he would continue to maintain his confident smile while everything was under control. However, when Law defeated Vergo and threatened the SAD supply, and even mocked him for his lack of fear and doubt as signs of overconfidence, Doflamingo finally expressed true anger and worry. When Law finally destroyed the SAD supply, captured Caesar, and used that to threaten Doflamingo into abdicating his position as a Warlord, Doflamingo finally lost his composure and showed utter panic and intense anger. Doflamingo also showed signs of fear of someone's ability when Admiral Fujitora brought down a meteorite during the three way confrontation between, the admiral, Law and him. Upon finally losing control over Dressrosa, Doflamingo succumbed to fear, despair and fury. Doflamingo became so frustrated by all this that he decided to just laugh everything off. While discussing with Law about how his father abandoned the status of Celestial Dragons and how he was setback from acquiring eternal life, Doflamingo became more and more frustrated as he relived the moments. Doflamingo likes to toy around with his opponents and victims in a sadistic and cruel way, as seen when he gleefully forced two Marines to try to kill each other, and forcing Bellamy and Sarkies to fight each other and suffer injuries before dealing the final blow, all the while laughing at their pain. During the battle of Marineford, all of Doflamingo's confrontations had been for the sake of personal amusement, hinting at a sadistic side, such as when he is seen laughing joyfully after severing Oars Jr.'s leg. His sadistic side is further shown as when he shot Law with lead bullets, as a cruel reference to Law being sick from lead poisoning from when he was a child. This puppeteering nature is implied by Law when he claimed that they will not act the way he expects them to. He was seen laughing when great events happened during the war, regardless of whom they affected. He found great amusement in virtually anything, from Whitebeard entering the battle, to the death of Whitebeard, to the arrival of the Blackbeard Pirates, and even to the arrival of the Red Hair Pirates. He even taunted Gecko Moria for being too weak to continue as a Warlord, and he and some Pacifista took on the assignment of exterminating him with great joy and enthusiasm and yet treated his apparent escape gleefully even though he got away, seemingly unfazed by his own failure to kill him. Another indication of Doflamingo's lack of morality is that he ran the Human Auctioning House without showing remorse of any kind while selling captured people into slavery. He even profited from countries that are engaging in wars by providing weapons. However, when pressed for time and desperate, Doflamingo forgoes any form of sadism and interrogation, and instead rashly kills his opponents to satisfy his rage. Doflamingo seems to live by a "might is right" philosophy, believing that the strong are the ones who make the rules and will be the only ones capable of living in the "New Era". Due to his belief in this "New Era", Doflamingo seems to lose interest in other things easily, as seen with his leadership of the Bellamy Pirates and the ownership of the Human Auctioning House. He also threatened to quit the Warlords if the orders given by the World Government are not satisfactory to his likings or if they annoy him, and that he never really cared about the World Government from the beginning. Though a firm believer of the "New Era" philosophy, Doflamingo, unlike his former subordinate Bellamy, himself seems to have an open opinion on dreams, though dreams themselves do not seem to interest him at all; despite his belief, he does not seem to oppose becoming the Pirate King. Doflamingo also possesses an extremely bloodthirsty mentality as he brutally punished a gladiator for not shedding any blood for the spectators of his Colosseum fights and casually licked some of the blood from his gladiator victim off his own face. He also believes in the existence of an inherent cruelty in all human beings regardless of personality that is brought by the excitement of seeing blood and death. He would go as far as committing patricide at the age of 10, and fratricide at the age of 28, both incidents stemming from his contempt for his victims' actions. Furthermore, when Doflamingo becomes furious, the veins in his head begin to pop out. Should he hold utter contempt for his victims, Doflamingo has a habit of shooting his victims with a gun, as shown with his father, brother and Law. While he appears to regard those weaker than him as mere pawns rather than crewmates, he does still have some pride and a small sense of honor for his flag and despises the idea of those failing while using it. Though he could not care less for the weaker people, he is not above pointing out their flaws. Despite his apathy for the weak, he often seems to make alliances with promising rookies. He adopted Trafalgar Law, Vergo and Bellamy into his crew and apparently did it very early on their journeys, and treated Law and Baby 5 as though they were his younger siblings; upon Bellamy falling out of his expected standards, Doflamingo discarded him after torturing him first. However, he does have an extremely strong sense of loyalty, duty, camaraderie and compassion to the subordinates who had been with him for a long time, as he expressed remorse when he had to discard Monet and Vergo, felt disappointment when Law betrayed him, and went out of his way to destroy eight towns simply to protect Baby 5 from her personality flaws. This is also displayed by his anger when Trafalgar Law and Jupiter took his subordinate Jora hostage. Despite his loyalty, compassion, duty, camaraderie and devotion to his crew which itself is mutual, he can still be annoyed by their antics; such as Trebol being too close while chatting with him, as evidenced by his irritated frown. He cares enough for the officers of his crew that he protected Trebol from the defector Seven Warlords of the Sea, Trafalgar Law, without a moment of hesitation for a second. Though his care for his new family seems genuine, he will not hesitate in sacrificing any of them when he sees it necessary, as he intended to force Rosinante to sacrifice his life to perform the Perennial Youth Operation for Doflamingo's immortality, a plan that he switched to Law when realizing that Law ate the Ope Ope no Mi intending to "educate" the boy into seeing the importance to die for him. Despite being enormously arrogant and prideful to a fault, he went to great lengths not to underestimate the Straw Hat Pirates and Trafalgar D. Water Law, which still resulted in him underestimating them, when he briefly got the upper hand. Ironically, despite his familial attachment to his crew, Doflamingo ruthlessly murdered his father and brother. He despised Homing for throwing away his family's status as World Nobles, and killed him two years after his mother passed away due to illness. When confirmed of Rosinante's treason, Doflamingo hardened his heart and murdered him for it after verbally disowning him. Doflamingo has an unbreakable will to survive with pride, refusing to plea or die even when citizens tortured him in a failed attempt to break him, while swearing aloud to live through it to kill everyone in revenge; compared to how Homing and Rosinante were begging for mercy, Doflamingo's willpower utterly horrified his father, brother and the torturers alike. Even when being hunted down by the Celestial Dragons, Doflamingo managed to escape them due to his will to live. His strength to live on brought about a desire for immortality, which is the main reason he wants the Op-Op Fruit. For this, he was prepared to force his brother, Rosinante, to eat it (unaware that Rosinante already possessed another power) and then order Rosinante to give up his life in exchange for giving Doflamingo eternal life, knowing that even though Rosinante is a traitor, he still could not reject his orders. This setback from immortalizing himself angers Doflamingo whenever this failure is mentioned. As a former Celestial Dragon who remains fanatical with the associated privileges and history, Doflamingo has an innate fear for those who bear the middle initial "D." in their names, knowing that such people are the Celestial Dragon's natural enemies. Rosinante believed that this alone made Law in danger of being anywhere near his older brother, and that if Doflamingo should find out, he would kill Law. Indeed, when Law reveals his hidden name, Doflamingo became shocked, and though dismissing the "D." being his natural enemy as superstitions, he became reckless in battle, attacking Law furiously while leaving himself close to his attack range. History Plot Powers and Abilities String-String Fruit: A Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to restrain and/or manipulate people with strings, or even use the strings as means to cut through matter or even body parts. The strings can also be used to connect clouds, thus providing air transportation. : Offensive Techniques: *'Parasite' (Parasite String): By shooting out and attaching a string to his target, Doflamingo is able to control his victim's body. He can do this to multiple people at once (controlled King Riku and many of his soldiers at the same time), and from several kilometers away. It's currently unknown how this technique works (it appears to have an hax quality, given he was able to keep the physically superior Jozu restrained). *'Goshikito' (Five-Colored String): A basic move. Doflamingo slashes his target with five strings coming out from his fingers. He can also use a double version of this, sending forth a net of sharp strings by swiftly moving his hand first vertically and then horizontally. *'Overheat' (Excess Whip String): Doflamingo shoots a thick rope made of strings from his palm and whips it at the target. The thread generates enough heat to the point in which it is lit by orange/yellow flame. Overheat's range can go from the sky of Green Bit all the way to Dressrosa, a distance of many kilometers, and is strong enough to cut through a building at that range as shown when he attempted to execute Sanji. *'Tamaito' (Bullet String): Doflamingo points at his opponent with his index finger and fires a string from it, as if he were firing a gun. While normally seen applying the ability with his index finger, he can fire Bullet Strings from all ten of his fingers simultaneously (as shown when he tried to execute Robin and Trafalgar Law after Trebol self-destructed). *'Black Knight' (Shadow Knight String): Doflamingo forms a clone of himself, made entirely out of string. Doflamingo can then manipulate the clone with other strings, but the clone seems somewhat capable of operating independently (fought Luffy off screen while Doflamingo himself focused on fighting Trafalgar Law). Doflamingo has shown great skill in manipulating his clone to orchestrate combined attacks with his real body, such as a double Goshikito. Even a single clone is very strong, able to fight equally with Law and hurt Luffy with its strikes. It even deflected Luffy's Armaments Haki-enhanced Jet Pistol with ease. *'Fulbright' (Falling Villainous String): Doflamingo creates five detached strings from his hand and throws them downwards to impale his target from above. *'Itonoko' (Fretsaw): Doflamingo creates a string from the heel of his foot and attaches the other end to his leg. Holding the opponent down with his arms, he then uses the taut string as a saw to sever the opponent's limb. The produced cut is rather jagged, making it very hard to reattach any severed limbs. *'Athlete' (Leg Shave String): Doflamingo attaches several long strings to his foot and kicks his opponents, cutting them. This was first seen used against Luffy, who, despite blocking the blow with his arms while also using Busoshoku Haki, still took damage and was sent flying before being caught by Trebol. : Other Techniques: *'Sky Road': Doflamingo attaches his strings to clouds, allowing him to move through the air. The evident drawback is that if there are no clouds within reach, he can't use this technique but can, however, apply this ability indefinitely while within the 'Birdcage'. *'Torikago' (Birdcage): Doflamingo's last resort over Dressrosa, in the event Sugar faints and the citizens rebel, which is meant for him to entrap and kill everyone before they could escape and reveal the country's dark secret. From a clone of himself, which he created from a massive bundle of strings, it unravels itself and spreads into the sky. The strings then spread over the outside borders of Dressrosa island, creating a massive razor-sharp wire domed force-field, slicing anyone who tries to pass through it and severs the signals of the Den Den Mushi to the outside world. The strings would then spread into the cage's confines, attaching to the victims within, allowing Doflamingo to use his 'Parasito' technique at a mass scale, forcing them to kill each other. Doflamingo is granted access to 'Kumo no Sugaki' within the cage since utilizing it in most outdoor environments would be virtually impossible. The Birdcage also grants Doflamingo access to fly anywhere within it via attaching his threads to the cage. **'Enhanced Parasite': Doflamingo's Parasite can be enhanced when used in combination with the Torikago, to the point that those "marionette" strings can spread all across the entirety of Dressrosa in the cage's confines and control an extremely large amount of people simultaneously without any apparent strain on Doflamingo, causing extreme mayhem. *'Spider's Web': A defensive technique. As the name implies, Doflamingo creates a huge web made of string that protects him from incoming projectiles. The threads are created from his palm and attach themselves to the surrounding environment and the Birdcage. This was first used to block a massive piece of the Dressrosa Royal Palace, thrown at him by Law's powers. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armaments Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Doflamingo is one of these people. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'Armaments Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Endurance and Durability: Gifted Intellect: *'Master Manipulator': Awakening Devil Fruit powers can, in rare occasions, be "awakened", increasing the abilities of the user. The details of how a Devil Fruit can be awakened are so far unknown, but the increased abilities have been seen to allow significantly more power, as well as new abilities. The effects of the awakening depend on the class of the Devil Fruit. For Paramecia-class powers, awakening can allow the power to affect even the surrounding, as opposed to the user's body. Donquixote Doflamingo, with the String-String Devil Fruit, is confirmed to have awakened, and can transform objects to string as well as augment his main ability to create string from his own body. He is also shown capable of applying Armaments Haki to the threads he creates via the environment. *'Awakened Techniques': **'Break White' (Raging Waves White String): Doflamingo creates two large, thick sheets of string that wrap around his opponent and crush them. This was first used to attack Luffy in midair, but Luffy managed to avoid it. **'Off White' (Shield White String): Doflamingo creates two large masses of strings from the ground near him before swiping at an opponent with them. **'Billow White' (Billow White String): Doflamingo turns several buildings into towering masses of strings before sending them at an opponent. **'Ever White' (Ocean Whitecaps): Doflamingo kneels and touches the ground with his hands before turning a vast amount of the surrounding area into string. **'Flap Thread' (Wing Strike String): Doflamingo condenses the vast amount of string from Ever White into countless points before sending them at his opponent in the formation of two wings. He likens this technique to "a thousand arrows". It is possibly a homage to his childhood while he was being tortured as someone wanted to fire a thousand arrows at Doflamingo and his family. **'God Thread' (God Execution): Doflamingo summons sixteen thick strings which he refers to as "holy ammunition" before sending them at his opponent in a piercing formation. It is possibly a homage to his childhood while he was being tortured as a father cried out that the Celestial Dragons shot his son sixteen times with a pistol; Doflamingo's cruel way to mock the said father. Weaknesses *Doflamingo cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. *He has a very pronounced god complex, having a deep-seated arrogance about his self-worth being above others. Equipment Pistol: Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Kings Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Former Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:Donquixote Family Category:Antagonists